A New Beginning
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: "It was like the war ended and made my life begin."


**I love Seamus and this is a little one-shot to express that. I hope you like it, it's a but graphic though so be warned.**

* * *

"Fuck," I whimpered as he pushed his lips roughly against mine.

"You're playing with fire, and you're about to get burned, love," he murmured against my lips, grabbing my bum in his hands and hauling me up onto his hips.

He was quickly becoming the dominant one and that was the last thing I wanted so I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. I drug my teeth across it and pulled my head back as it popped out of my mouth. He practically growled as he tossed me onto the bed.

I sat up and moved to take my top off only for him to stop me. He liked being in control and I loved it as well so I let him do what he wanted. His fingers undid the buttons slowly before pushing the cotton over my shoulders and onto the floor.

I expected him to strip me quickly and pin me underneath him like usual but he didn't. He ran his fingers over my shoulders slowly and down my arms, like he was memorizing my skin. He gripped my wrist in his hand and pulled my arm up and flipped it over.

"When did this happen? I was beside you the entire fight," he rasped quietly. "I thought I kept you safe, I'm sorry that I didn't."

I looked down at my arm and saw that there was a burn mark on it. I couldn't remember how I got it so I just pulled my arm out of his grip and draped them both over his shoulders. I pressed my forehead against his and slowed my breathing so that it matched his.

"I don't remember how it happened, love. You kept me alive and that's all I could ask for, Shay. I love you so much and right now I need you to remind me of how much you love me. Can you do that for me?" I asked my voice borderline desperate as I said the last words. I sounded almost hysterical actually.

He pressed his lips against mine, almost ghosting them across each other. I slid my hands under his shirt and broke away from him to toss it onto the floor. There were lines on his skin of soot and I giggled before I could stop myself, he was _always _covered in soot.

He sat on the bed next to me and pulled me onto his lap, running his fingers through my hair. I pulled his belt out of his slacks and tossed it behind me while he played with the top of my skirt. Neither one of us wanted to break away from each other to take off our pants so we just sat like that.

He made the first move and stood up with me on his hips again. I stood on my own as he unzipped my skirt and slid it down my hips. I was standing in just my bra and panties when I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and socks as I followed before grasping the back of his neck and using it to pull his lips to mine.

He was rubbing his hands up and down my back as we kissed. He gripped the clasp of my bra in his hands, toying with it as I pressed myself closer to him. He undid it and slid the material down my shoulders, tossing it onto the floor by our feet.

I slid my hand into his boxers and gripped him in my hand, pumping up and down as we kissed. He was thrusting against my hand as I sucked on his bottom lip. He rubbed his hands up my thighs before resting them on my butt, gripping it roughly.

I pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his hips. I stood up enough that I could pull his boxers off of him, tossing them to join in the other things scattered around. His length slapped up against his stomach, making me bite my bottom lip.

I slid down his body before placing a hand on his hip and another around him. He locked eyes with me as I swiped my tongue over his tip. It was salty and not exactly my favorite taste in the world but he enjoyed it so I went on with it.

I made sure to keep eye contact as I started moving my mouth up and down on him. I used my teeth and tongue just like I knew he loved, making him knot his fingers in my hair. I felt him twitch and went in for the kill. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked.

He growled out my name and held my hair tightly in my hair as he emptied out in my mouth. I didn't particularly want to swallow but I did. He saw me do it and used his hand in my hair to pull me up to his face. I had my bottom lip between my teeth as he stared intensely at me.

"You don't have to do that, you know. I know how much you hate it," he said roughly, pushing a few lose curls out of my face.

"It's not my favorite thing but the sounds you make and the way your face scrunches up makes it all worth it. If you feel that bad about, make it up to me," I grinned, kissing the tip of his nose.

He raised his eyebrows before flipping me onto my back and kissing me. He broke away from my lips and kissed a trail down my body. He stopped over my breast and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He nibbled on it, making me grip the back of his head and arch up into him.

"Fuck Shay, I need you lower. Please," I whimpered, trying to push him down my body but he held strong. "Why are you teasing me?"

"I'm taking my time, mapping out every inch of your body," he whispered against my other breast, making me tense up. "I didn't know if I could do it again while we were out there. This is all about you, making you feel good."

I just closed my eyes and let him do whatever he wanted to. He took mercy on me and started kissing his way down my stomach, sucking on my hipbones. He knew that was my sweet spot and he always took advantage of it when we were together like this.

He got to my panties and looked up at me, his blue eyes tinged with lust. He pressed a kiss on me over my panties that made my legs part and press against him. He pulled my panties down my legs and kissed his way back up my legs, biting the inside of my thighs when he reached them.

He placed a hand on my stomach as he ran his tongue along my folds. I groaned louder than I meant to and heard him chuckle before going back to making me feel good. I placed a hand in his hair as he moved his tongue against me, working his way around every inch that was presented to him.

I felt myself getting closer and closer as my fingers threaded themselves in his hair. He worked two fingers inside of me, pushing them into me in rhythm with his tongue's movements. It was a good thing that he'd cast a silencing charm because I was screaming and groaning by this point.

"Seamus, please don't stop. Oh my god," I groaned as he started focusing on one spot and moving his fingers faster inside of me. "Yes, right there!"

He smiled and let go of my hips as he pushed me over the edge. I arched my back so much I heard something pop but that was the last of my worries. Seamus pulled away and licked his lips as he watched me come down. He came up to lie next to me, rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb as spasms wracked my body.

"You're so ruddy sexy when you're like this," he whispered, moving closer to me and placing a hand on my side. "I can't believe you're all mine."

After I stopped trembling, I rolled over and pinned him underneath me. I gripped him in my hand, slightly amazed that he was hard again, and angled him to press against my entrance. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine as I sank down on him.

I pulled away from his lips to throw my head back in a groan at how good it felt. I looked down again and saw Seamus staring up at me adoringly, making my eyes water. I shook my head and started bouncing up and down on him, biting my bottom lip in pleasure.

"I missed this so much," he said as I gripped one of his hands for leverage. "Fuck, you feel so brilliant."

I could put my thoughts into words as I moved over him. I'd forgotten how deep he hit inside of me, it was making me crazy. I guess I was distracted because I didn't feel him moving until I was trapped beneath him. He had his forearms on either side of my head as he drilled into me.

I arched my back and wrapped my legs around his waist, resting my feet on the bends of his legs. I had one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair as out gazes locked. He was making love to me with his eyes as much as he was with his body and I couldn't handle it.

"Seamus!" I screamed as I tightened around him in climax, dragging my nails roughly down his back.

He kissed up and down my neck as I screamed his name. When I came down from my high I felt how hard he still was inside of me. I looked up at him and smiled, seeing how strained he was as he focused on making me get off. I bucked my hips against him and heard him groan.

"You made me scream now it's my turn," I said, kissing his nose before pushing him onto his back again. I leaned down to his ear and took it into my mouth before whispering, "I'm not going to stop until you're screaming my name."

He shivered and placed his hands on my hips, letting me do whatever I wanted. I grinned before tossing my hair over my shoulder and placing my hands on his chest. I moved from side to side, bouncing slowly as I did and making him pant my name.

"Yer killin' me, love. I need ya ta let me cum," he said, his accent so strong it almost made me orgasm on its own. "Please, love."

I took mercy on him and started moving faster, bouncing harder. He was thrusting up to meet me and twisted my clit, making me orgasm again. This time he came with me and arched up, holding me down so he was as deep inside of me as he could be.

I lay down against him as I tried to catch my breath. He was still inside of me as he brushed my hair off of my sweaty back. He was whispering in my ear things that I couldn't repeat because they were so intimate. When we finally came down I rolled off of him and felt him slip out of me.

"Mhm, I meant to tell you earlier that I missed this too," I said, laying on my side and pressing my body against his. "I love you."

He placed a hand on my waist and slid his arm underneath my head. He brought his other hand up and placed it on my head, stroking my hair. "I just love you."

I hummed in contentment as I laid my forehead against his. I felt my eyelids drooping as I slowly fell asleep against Seamus. He was still staring at me when my eyes finally shut making me feel safer than I had in a really long time. It was like the war ended and made my life begin.

* * *

**I hope you liked it as much as I did.**


End file.
